dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Min Sun Ye
Perfil right|300px|SunYe *'Nombre Artístico:' 선예 / SunYe *'Nombre Artístico Internacional: ' Sun *'Nombre Coreano:' 민선예 / Min Sun Ye *'Nombre Chino:' 閔先藝 / Mǐnxiānyì *'Nombre Japonés:' ミンソンイェ / Minson'i~e *'Apodos': Min, Líder Min *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, DJ, MC, Actriz *'Tipo de voz:' Mezzosoprano *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 160 cm *'''Peso: 45 kg *'Tipo de Sangre': A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Biografía SunYe nació el 12 de Agosto de 1989. Es una cantante, actriz, modelo, bailarina, mc y vj Sur Coreana, miembro del grupo Wonder Girls bajo la agencia JYP Entertainment donde es la líder, vocalista principal y bailarina. Actualmente y desde el 2013 al igual que el grupo se encuentra en hiatos, debido a su boda. Infancia Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña y tiempo después su padre fue diagnosticado con caner terminal, razón por la cual no pudo cuidar de ella, siendo sus abuelos quienes se hicieran cargo de ella. Entrada a JYP Despes de participar en el programa "99% Challenge Project " en el 2001 y quedar en primer lugar, Park Jin Young (JYP) la recluto para su agencia, convirtiéndola en aprendiz de JYP Entertainment a los 11 años de edad. Park Jin Young a dicho en diversas ocasiones que la idea de formar Wonder Girls fue debido a SunYe, ya que al ver el talento que tenia, las ganas con las que ella entrenaba y principalmente conociendo su historia, pensó en crear un grupo con quien ella pudiera sentirse cómoda e hiciera otra familia y así evitar que debutara como solista exponiéndola a la soledad y vivir las dificultades de un artista por si sola, dándole ha cambio amigas y hermas con quien compartir sus logros. Pero no fue hasta 4 años después que empezó a crear el grupo, siendo ella la primer miembro seleccionada, tras ella siguieron Hyun A, SoHee y SunMi. 2006-2007: Debut con WG, muerte de su abuelo, accidente Luego de más de un año de entrenamiento con el grupo, debutó en el reality show "MTV Wonder Girls" el 22 de Diciembre del 2006 para posteriormente hacer su debut en los escenarios el día 10 de febrero del 2007 con su tema "Irony" en el programa de MBC Show! Music Core, siendo ella la lider, vocalista principal y bailarina del grupo. Debido al reconocimiento que estaba recibiendo por su voz, fue la encargada de realizar el tema "Song Of The Sun And The Moon" que formaba parte del OST del drama "Han Sung Byul Gok", teniendo su primer presentación en vivo el día "7 de Agosto del 2007"''en el programa Musik Bank de la cadena KBS, siendo esta su primer actividad en solitario. Pero no todo seria buenp ese año; para Septiembre del 2007 cuando Wonder Girls hizo su reaparición con su primer álbum de larga duración ''"The Wonder Yeras" y su sencillo "TellMe", se dio a conocer que días antes del lanzamiento su abuelo a quien veía como su padre, había fallecido; así mismo se informo que la compañía tenia pensado posponer su regreso unos meses, pero fue la misma SunYe quien pidió no hacerlo, ya que en memoria de su abuelo y como forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que el había hecho por ella y el apoyo que le había dado, quería salir adelante para así cuidar y sacar adelante a su abuela. El 14 de Setiembre de 2007, mientras Wonder Girls se trasladaba a una presentación un taxi chocó contra el vehículo en que viajaban, golpeándolas seriamente. El taxista falleció, y las chicas sufrieron diversos golpes. La que resultó muy afectada fue SunYe, quien se colocó entre el taxi que se aproximaba y SunMi para protegerla, por lo que recibió el golpe de lleno en su pierna izquierda, que por fortuna no se fracturó, pero sí recibió una dolorosa herida cortante de varios centímetros en la espinilla, desde la rodilla hasta poco más de la mitad de camino hacia el tobillo. Requirió varias puntadas, y la cicatriz que le quedó hizo que por las siguientes presentaciones usara pantalones. El 22 de Noviembre del 2007 se presento junto a su mentor Park Jin Young en el programa Yoon Do Hyun's Love Letter ''de KBS, para juntos cantar el tema ''"Behind You"; el 6 de Diciembre del 2007 repetirían con el tema "Afternoon Separation" para Mnet y 3 días después colaboraría con el cantante y rapero HaHa, con el tema "You're My Destiny" en el programa Inkigayo de SBS. 2008-2009-2010: Colaboraciones y muerte de su padre Debido a la calidad de su voz, ella y Yenny fueron nombradas como 2 delas mejores veces de Corea, teniendo la oportunidad de colaborar con varios artistas reconocidos, entre los más destacados 8Eight, Park Jin Young, Mighty Mouth,Davichi, etc.. El 24 de Junio 2010 el padre de SunYe quien tras 10 años de enfermedad falleció a causa de cáncer, SunYe quien se encontraba con Wonder Girls en Estados Unidos, viajo a Corea para hacerse cargo del funeral. Un reportero quien siguió el funeral comento: "Durante el velatorio se pudo escuchar a una SunYe (quien es cristiana), cantar con mucho dolor los himnos, más tarde, cuando SunYe salió de la habitación para encontrarse cara a cara con los periodistas, se veía muy pálida. Ella trató de sonreír, pero su sonrisa, y con razón; no podía verse más vacía. Parece que toda su energía se ha ido" Un día después (25) YuBin, Yenny, SoHee y Lim, tras regresar de E.U. pudieron reunirse con ella. El 26 de Junio se llevo a cabo el entierro, al cual asistieron artistas como: Jo Kwon, SunMi, Park Kyung Lim y su marido, Park Shin Hye, Donghae, Kim Hee Chul, las miembros de 4Minute, Tiffany de SNSD, DJ toc, directores de JYP Entertainment y el presidente de Cube Entertainmet. Además asistieron familiares de Wonder Girls como; la madre de Yenny, el padre de SoHee, y ambos padres de Lim, Lee Sun Mi y YuBin. El padre de YuBin dijo en el funeral que el se encargaría de SunYe como si fuera su propia hija. Un representante de JYP dijo: "SunYe está pasando por un momento muy difícil, el amor que le tenia a su padre era excepcional. Ella lloró mucho por lo que ella también es débil físicamente. Vamos a discutir acerca de los horarios y recorridos de SunYe en una fecha posterior." Debido a esto los conciertos Wonder Girls en Hawai que serian el ''25 y 26 de Junio se aplazaron para el 16 y 17 de Julio. Noviazgo y Matrimonio Sunye comentó de su novio por primera vez en el programa Strong Heart, ella dio a conocer que el chico no pertenecía al medio artístico y que lo había conocido a través del servicio comunitario que ambos habían realizado. Más tarde reveló el nombre del mismo, James Park, un misionero oriundo de Canadá. El 26 de noviembre del 2012 su agencia; JYP Entertainment, anunció que Sunye contraería matrimonio con James, el 26 de enero del 2013. Debido a que ella se dedicaría a su nueva vida de casada, detendría sus actividades en el grupo convirtiéndose en una miembro inactiva, ella y Mimi son miembros inactivas del grupo en este momento. En agosto de 2013, JYP Entertaiment anunció que las Wonder Girls volverían a la industria musical en Corea, lanzando un álbum en el 2do semestre de 2014. El 4 de abril de 2013 Sunye hace un comunicado oficial a través de su cuenta en Twitter sobre su estado de embarazo de 3 meses de gestación, ella dió un mensaje de respeto hacia todas las mujeres que ya son madres y pidió oraciones para que su futuro hijo nazca sin ningún tipo de complicación. El 16 de octubre de 2013 nació su hija Hailey, lo comunicó a través de su cuenta Twitter junto una foto de la recién llegada. Películas *The Wonder Girls Vídeos Musicales *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Crhistmas *'2008:' Varis Artistas - I Love Asia / Smile Again *'2008:' Varis Artistas - Cry With Us *'2010:' Le Byul - Forever Temas para Dramas *'2012:' "Please Come To Me" - Ooh La La Couple *'2012:' "The Sound of Love" - Feast of the Gods *'2011:' "Maybe" - tema para Dream High *'2007:' "II wol Jih" - Han Sung Byul Gok Colaboraciones *'2010:' JYP Nation - This Chrismas *'2008:' Various Artist - Cry With Us *'2008:' Various Artist - I Love Asia *'2008:' Davichi y Tae Yeon - Stand Up For Love *'2008:' Mighty Mouth - Energy *'2008:' Tae Yeon , Nam Gyu Ri y Ga In - Button *'2008:' Jo Kwon - That What Are For *'2007:' 8eight - The First *'2007:' 8eight, Yenny y Pdogg - Sai *'2007:' J.Y. Park - Back To Stage Realitys *MTV Wonder Girls Season 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Season 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Season 3 *Wonder Bakery *MTV Wonder Girls Season 4 *Welcome to Wonderworld Televisión *Solomon's Choice *SBS Gayo Daeyeon Music Drama with Big Bang *The Wendy Williams Show Radio *'2013:' MBC - Radio Star con Wonder Girls MC *MBC Show ! Music Core (Co-Hosed with SoHee y T.O.P) *MBC Show! Music Core (Co-Hosed with YuBin y Jung Yong Hwa) *KBS Music Bank (Co-Hosed SoHee y Shindong) CF '''Con Wonder Girls' *Crown Haim *Baskin Robbins *TBJ (The Best Jeans) (Wonder Girls y 2AM *Red Pen *Pizza Bingo *TAAN *Keroro Fighter *IVYclub *Free Style *Vita 500 *EVER Slim Panda Phone *MBC 1833 *1677 *EXR *Crown Bakery *WG by Wonder Girls *Peripera Wonder Line *BBQ Chicken *LG KTF Ever clamshell called Audition (EV-W530) *Fitflops *Cafe Mori (Wonder Girls y Thunder) *EVER Audition *Sony Ericsson *Kia Forte *Love in Seoul City *EXR Loves PUCCA *MarshPuff Sola *Wicked Snow Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' Wonder Girls **'Posición': Lider / Vocalista Principal/ Bailarina *'Educacion:' **'Primaria:' **'Secundaria:' **'Universidad:' Dongguk University *'Familia:' Abuela, tio, Esposo (James Park) e hija (Hailey) *'Descubrimiento:' 99% Challenge Proyect *'Debut/Wonder Girls:' 2006 "MTV Wonder Girls" Temporada 1 *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Fluido)/Inglés (Fluido)/Chino (Medio)/Japonés (Básico) *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, escuchar música, leer, la salud y deportes *'Habilidades:' Baile / Piano *'Especialidad:' Coreografía, Poppin, Street, Canto *'Comida favorita:' Helado y Tteokbokki *'Cantante Favorito(a):' Beyonce, Yiruma *'Actor/actriz Favorito(a):' Johnhy Deep, Jessica Alba *'Tiempo de practica:' 5 años y 6 meses *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra, Piano *'Fanclub:' Sunlights *'Tipo ideal:' Un hombre que sea confiable, responsable y Cristiano *Internacionalmente es conocida como Sun. *Es reconocida por ser una de las mejores Lideres del K-pop *Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña y debido a que su padre sufría una enfermedad mortal, quedo bajo la custodia de sus abuelos. *Su abuelo murió en el 2007, poco antes de lanzar "The Wonder Years"; primer álbum de Wonder Girls. *Su padre falleció en el 2010, cuando Wonder Girls se encontraba en su gira por Estados Unidos. *Al funeral de su padre fueron muchos artistas coreanos ya que es muy querida por todos. *Es muy respetada y querida por todos los artistas de Corea debido a su gran corazón, talento y educación, muchos dicen que es de las pocas artistas que al saludar, despedirse o agradecer da una reverencia de 90°, sin importar sin son mayores o menores que ella. *El 14 de Setiembre de 2007, mientras Wonder Girls se trasladaba a una presentación y un taxi chocó contra el vehículo en que viajaban, golpeándolas seriamente. El taxista falleció, y las WG sufrieron diversos golpes. La que resultó muy afectada fue SunYe, quien se colocó entre el taxi que se aproximaba y SunMi, para protegerla, por lo que recibió el golpe de lleno en su pierna izquierda, que por fortuna no se fracturó, pero sí recibió una dolorosa herida cortante de varios centímetros en la espinilla, desde la rodilla hasta poco más de la mitad de camino hacia el tobillo. Requirió varias puntadas, y la cicatriz que le quedó hizo que por mucho tiempo no quisiera lucir sus piernas, y por eso en esos tiempos se le veía casi siempre actuar y presentarse en público con pantalones. *Su mejor amigo es Jo Kwon de 2AM ya que se conocen desde niños; debido que ambos entraron casi al mismo tiempo a JYP Entertainment y son conocidos como los trainers con más tiempo de la agencia. *Jo Kwon comento que el y SunYe se hicieron muy amigos; debido a que cuando él era niño SunYe salió de su cama, en medio de la noche, para acompañarlo, pues había perdido el tren a su casa luego de una jornada de entrenamiento y el no disponía de un dormitorio en la academia de JYP, ella fue a dicha estación con cobijas y se quedo con el toda la noche. *La amistad de Jo kwon y SunYe es una de las amistades más hermosas y admiradas en el Corea. *Protege mucho a sus integrantes de grupo, como si fueran sus hijas. *Es conocida por tener un gran corazón, en el 2008 se dio a conocer que SunYe de incógnito (que no le sirvió de mucho porque al final siempre se supo, aunque no por ella), cuando se entero por un reportaje que un anciano vivía en una especie de cueva en la campiña coreana, aislado y casi sin nada, ella se fue con ropa, comida y hasta dinero a buscarlo y a dárselo como obsequio. *Antes se pensaban que Taeyeon y SunYe eran rivales ya que son lideres de grupos K-pop muy populares, pero después aclararon que son muy amigas desde su debut. *En una encuesta hecha por Cirujanos Plásticos de Corea, Sunye quedo en primer lugar en el mejor físico. *Esta en unas de las mejores sonrisas del medio artístico de "Ojos sonrisa" *Es muy cercana a todas las integrantes de Girls' Generation y Super Junior. *En una programa Lee Teuk de Super Junior confesó que le gustaba SunYe. Lee Teuk confeso que le gustaba desde que eran aprendices. Ella tenia 11 años y le pareció que tenia una hermosa voz y un rostro espectacular. *Donghae de Super Junior la invito al cine y la eligió como su chica ideal. *Ella mencionó que quiere promocinar su próximo disco en inglés y dar una gira en México. *Dijo que si no fuera cantante quisiera ser chef. *En el 2011, SunYe llamo la atención por "salvar" a SoHee: Ocurrió justo antes de la actuación de Wonder Girls en el Gayo Daejun de SBS. En la fancam podemos ver cómo SunYe comprueba las sillas de sus compañeras y encuentra un problema con la que SoHee tenía que bailar. Rápidamente SunYe miró alrededor para encontrar un reemplazo, y al no encontrar otra silla, rápidamente la cambió por la suya que estaba bien. Prefirió, ante la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera hacerse daño, ser ella.Ver video *Se casó el 26 de enero en el Seoul Hotel con James Park. Después de su boda ambos vivieron por un año en la casa de James en Canadá *A su boda asistieron muchas celebridades, como Park Jin Young, 2AM, 15&, Sooyoung, Yonna, Tiffany y Seohyun de Girls Generation Kim Hyun Ah entre otros. *En su boda estuvieron reunidas todas las Wonder Girls, Yubin, Yenny, SunMi, SoHee, Lim, inclusive también estuvo la ex integrante Hyun A y obviamente ella. *'SunYe' y James (su esposo) se conocieren en Haití ya que tras el terremoto en dicho país ambos fueron como misioneros, y estuvieron en el mismo grupo, así que tras su boda ambos dijeron que regresarían a dicho país para seguir con la ayuda. *Después de casarse con James Park, SunYe anunció una gran noticia en su cuenta de Twitter con el siguiente texto: “Respeto a todas las mamás del mundo que conocieron los misterios y las maravillas de la vida. Se nos ha concedido un bebé en la luna de miel. Creo que es un momento perfecto para compartir la noticia de nuestro bebé ahora que estoy en mi tercer mes. Por favor, recen para que nuestro bebé sea capaz de crecer saludablemente en mi vientre”. *El 16 de octubre de 2013 a las 10:16 am (Canadá), Sunye ha dado a luz a su primer bebé: una niña, la cual pesa 2.9 Kg, lleva por nombre Hailey y en coreano, Park Eun Yoo, el parto fue en la casa de la pareja y duro 9 horas. *En diciembre del 2013 tras vencer su contrato con JYP Entertainment, la agencia anuncio que SunYe si había renovado contrato. *Meses después de renovar su contrato con JYP Entertaiment, anuncio en un comunicado que junto a su familia (esposo e hija), regresarían como misioneros a Haití y se quedarían ahí por 4 años. *Antes de irse a Haití firmo como imagen de una cafetería, todo el dinero que le dieron lo uso para crear una asociación para ayuda de los damnificados de Haití. *J.Y. Park en una entrevista admitió que SunYe no estaba de acuerdo con que Wonder Girls fueran a Estados Unidos, debido a esto él y ella tuvieron una pelea muy fuerte. Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial Galería Sunye2.jpg|The Wonder Beigins SunYe1.jpg|The Wonder Beigins SunYe3.jpg|The Wonder Years SunYe2.jpg|The Wonder Beigins SunYe4.jpg|The Wonder Beigins SunYe5.jpg|The Wonder Beigins SunYe6.jpg|Stupid SunYe.jpg|So Hot SunYe7.png|So Hot SunYe8.png|So Hot Sunye6.jpeg|The Wonder Years:Trilogy SunYe9.png|The Wonder Years:Trilogy Videografía thumb|left|335 px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:DJ Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:KPop Categoría:KpopGirls Categoría:VJ Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Jbailarin